Chiya (Slashranger4444)
Chiya is a female Saiyan featured in the fan fictions Dragon Ball AE and Dragon Ball Chi. She used to be a ruthless demon named ''Blood ''when she was under the control of the very first Grand Supreme Kai Ruan. Blood is seen in the Demon saga and First Kai saga in Dragon Ball AE. Chiya is seen in the Evil saga and the Wrath of Hatchiyack movie in Dragon Ball Chi. She is shown to have a liking to Zeku. She does not like Chilan. She is good friends with Zeku's mother Mia. She is also friends with Zeku's father, Gohan. Origin Chiya used to be a Saiyan when she was kidnapped by the first Grand Supreme Kai named Ruan. He controlled her and transformed her into a demon named Blood. She was then locked in Hell along with Ruan for her evils. There she met Pain, Suffering, Death, and Destruction. They vowed to serve her as long as they lived. They were released by Rush as part of a deal for more power. They took away the power after the deal was made, however. Story in the Fan Fics This is Chiya/Blood's part in the fanfics. Dragon Ball AE Chiya used to be a demon under the control of the first Grand Supreme Kai Ruan. She was named Blood. She was trapped in Hell for years. She had four minions named Pain, Suffering, Death, and Destruction. No one had seen her except for her minions. Zeku defeated them one by one until he found her. He was controlled by her at first. Chilan then came in and freed him from Blood's control. Zeku vowed to kill Ruan after that. After a large fight, Zeku killed Ruan with a Super Spirit Cannon x20 and freed Chiya. Dragon Ball Chi Chiya tried to convince Zeku to break up with Chilan on his way to the grocery store. Chiya is then captured by a few thugs in West City. Zeku saves her from an Uwakian named Zian. Zeku teaches Chiya how to do the Kamehameha. Techniques Kamehameha - Zeku taught her this move during the Evil Saga of Dragon Ball Chi. Transformations Super Saiyan - Makes power level bigger and attacks stronger. Super Saiyan 2 - Makes power level bigger and attacks even stronger. Super Saiyan 3 - Just learned from Zeku during the gap between the Evil Saga's Episode 4 and 5. Makes power even bigger and attacks much stronger. Demon Form - It is revealed that she can switch between her Saiyan and Demon looks and attacks. Fusions She hasn't fused with anyone yet. She is fascinated by the art of fusion, however. Gallery Blood.jpg|Chiya in her demon form, Blood. ChiyatheSaiyan.jpg|Chiya ChiyaSuperSaiyan.jpg|Chiya in her Super Saiyan form ChiyaSuperSaiyan2.jpg|Chiya in her Super Saiyan 2 form ChiyaSuperSaiyan3.jpg|Chiya during her first time going Super Saiyan 3 Category:Slashranger4444 Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters in DB Chi Category:Dragon Ball AE Category:Saiyans Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters in Dragon Ball AE Category:Characters in Dragon Ball Chi Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Transformation Users